No One Should Cry Alone
by FoxxyRed
Summary: This story was created by redfox9t,me, and I first published it at adultfanfiction.net It's about Sasuke and Naruto's growing relationship,... very dramatic. Hope you like every eles does. Warning: Yoai
1. The New Naruto

A/N: First story for this site. Hope Naruto's fans like, … maybe only the girls will because it's M/M. The paring is S/N and maybe N/N. So here we go.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street towards the grocery store he shopped at for ramen and milk that goes bad really quick. He tried to ignore the cold shoulder and the glares he received. It didn't mattered that he was stronger than most ninjas now.

" Demon boy! Go back to hell"

" Don't come near my children, or I'll kill you"

" Why, don't you leave this village and never come back"

The hatred words list goes on and on, that Naruto has to hear each day of his life. But this day was different, today was his birthday … also the day the demon fox, almost destroyed the village. Now Naruto was 15 so it makes 15 years that he's been alone, with a family, with friends, and with out a simple ' Happy Birthday!' Naruto wore an outfit of a black t-shirt with his symbol on the back and black cargo pants.

He walked pass all the buildings, and stright to his favorite spot on the grass, so he could see the clouds. He eventually fell asleep, trying to think of peaceful thoughts and the birthday cake he could have had.

" Yo Dobe, what are you doing?"

"……"

Sasuke went beside Naruto to see his face was blank. There was no goofy smile on it and the outfit, made it looked like Naruto was never the happy going guy he was other days.

_' He looks so calm that way. Maybe if I'm careful I can…'_

" What do you want Sasuke!" His voice was weak but still demanding, not like it was other days.

" I just wanted to know if you wanted to train together?"

"….no…."

" Why not?"

" … because I don't want to"

_' Naruto not wanted to train! There must be something wrong'_

" I'll treat you to ramen, then" Knowing it was Naruto's favorite food, that he couldn't possible live without.

" I hate ramen… and I'm not in the mood, to eat that shit"

_' WHAT!'_

Sasuke didn't know what to think, or do. It was like today; Naruto was a totally different person, without feelings. He stood up, away from Naruto's face, and kicked he foot gentle into his side.

" Come on Naruto, your not acting yourself today, I'll buy you anything you want to eat if your not in the mood for ramen."

" …… anything?….."

" Ya"

" Can I get a cake?" Naruto knew it was his only chance to get his first birthday cake, and celebrate it like a really person celebrates their birthday day.

" Sure you can have a cake, lets go and get it"

Together Naruto and Sasuke walked into the bakery story.

" **GET OUT! GET OUT YOU DEMON"** The lady at the counter started to shout at Naruto, and was about to take her broom and hit him over the head with it, if it wasn't for Sasuke.

"… leave him alone, you foolish woman. A simple broom won't hurt him" Sasuke's voice was like ice, and made the woman shiver slightly

" fine! But be quick and go on your way"

Naruto didn't respond to the woman, in a cheerful way. He just went and looked for the right cake.

" May I have that cake there, and could you write my name ' Naruto' on it"

" fine! But you will have to pay triple the amount you see"

Sasuke stepped in from the side and asked the lady 'why'

" It'll be a sin to write a demon's name on such a lovely cake," With that said, the woman walked a way and wrote Naruot's name on the cake.

" Here now be gone with you" After Sasuke paid the money (regular price) they left the store and headed back to the clearing in the park.

Naruto sat down on the grass, and took some candles he kept with him, on this day

He placed them in around his name and let a match.

_' Why is he doing this, I thought he just wanted something sweet to eat'_

Sasuke was even more shocked when Naruto started singing:

_Happy Birthday to me,_

_Happy Birthday to me,_

_Happy Birthday dear Naruto, _

_Happy Birthday to me._

Naruto blew out the candles and just stared at it, as tears rolled down his face.

_' OH GOD! I didn't know, … oh Naruto'_

* * *

A/N: Well that's all for now, it gets more dramatic and don't worry Naruto's life gets better. Review if you like it, I don't mine flames, so please be nice. 


	2. Birthday Day

A/N: I received lots of good reviews, to continue to update… so I will! Sorry I made it so sad but don't worry it gets better later on. Oh and this story will be a little OOC.

* * *

Sasuke watched as tear after tear rolled down Naruto's smooth face. He couldn't stand to see Naruto without his cheerful smile. He walked slowly up from behind Naruto, and whispered into his ear….

" What did you wish for?"

"… a friend…" More tears ran down his face as he tried to get up and run away from Sasuke. He already told him too much, than he needed to hear.

' _I won't let him go, not with so much pain in his heart.'_

" Naruto come here" Sasuke was kneeling and holding out his arms, wide. He wanted to show Naruto, that he accepted him the way he was, and if need be, love him than any person could love another.

" I don't need your pity Sasuke. Just go back to your fan girls and leave me alone. I'll pay you back for the cake." Naruto started to walk away only to find Sasuke's arms holding him back, … griping him.

" Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

" … no one cares… I'm just a demon boy, who deserves no love." Sasuke turned Naruto around and slap him hard across the face.

" I DON'T WANT YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"… why… it's true, even you give me pain Sasuke. Girls are throwing themselves at your feet, but you just nudge and shove them away. You say you want revenge for your family… but at least you had one."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, the only reason he didn't go out with the girls, because he held a special place in his heart for Naruto. The truth was, he wasn't sure what he felt for Naruto… but he knew it was something special. He just watched Naruto walked away and tears flowing down his face. He could have sworn he heard Naruto say ' no loves me'

' _I have to do something for Naruto, maybe I can throw him a surprise birthday party'._ Sasuke set out to find all the ninja's near Naruto's age; he knew the adults didn't like him.

" Hey, Sakura open up" Sasuke was in front of Sakura's door; he knew Naruto had a liking for her… why? He didn't know. But he was determined to get her to come to the party he was throwing.

" Sasuke? Why are you here…"

" well I was…"

" Oh I get it! You finally realized your love for me, and you want to get marry! Oh my god, it's all so sudden, why don't we have it at the end of the week, and…" Sasuke had to indoor a hour and a half of Sakura blabbing until, it got to out of hand, and she started to tell him what she would wear for their honeymoon.

" Sakura! I'm not here to tell you about my feeling"

" … what… but I thought you loved me?"

" I never said that, and I wanted to know if you could come to my mansion for…"

Sasuke was cut off again, when Sakura went on about how she didn't like doing one nightstand, but she still would be happy to present Sasuke a baby.

" WOULD YOU SHUT UP? I want you at my mansion at 2:00 for a special birthday party for Naruto." Finally Sasuke got the information out, and was about to leave, when Sakura gripped his arm.

" Why the hell, would you throw a party for that bastard, he's so annoying"

" It's his birthday, and I want to cheer him up."

" That seems a waste of time, if anything just give him some ramen and he'll be happier then ever."

" Just be there, … or I'll never talk to you again, even if we are teammates."

" Fine! But I'm not getting him a gift."

Sasuke didn't hear the last part because he already took off to tell the rest of people, he would invite.

(3 hours later)

' _Okay, now all I need to do is get Naruto here.'_

Everyone showed up at the mansion at 2:00. Only four people, brought gifts. Shino got Naruto an ant farm, and a bug collection including a book on the different type of bugs there were in the world. Hinata made Naruto a sweater, which had his symbol on the back. Even thought she made it, she said it was from all the girls (Ino, Sakura, and Tenten). Lee got Naruto, a book on self-disciplinant, saying it would help him feel more youthful. Last Neji got Naruto a stuff animal that happened to be fox.

" Okay everyone, hide until I come back with Naruto" With that said Sasuke walked out the front door, and over to Naruto's apartment.

Knock- knock

" Naruto! Are you home" Not hearing any response Sasuke let himself in and searched the apartment for Naruto.

"Where is …" Sasuke heard the shower running, so he went to the bathroom door, and knocked on it as loudly as he could.

" Naruto! Naruto!" Again no response, and again Sasuke let himself into the room.

The curtain was pulled back and there was Naruto on the floor of the shower with a razor in his hand. The cold water was rushing over his body, which was fully clothed, and a several cuts were on his arm.

"OH MY GOD! NARUTO!" Sauske ran to gather Naruto in his arm, only to find him….

* * *

A/N: Ya I know, sorry for leaving you hanging. I want to make a reminder that this story is a bit OOC… or maybe a lot. You never know because Sasuke never reveals his true feeling. Finally I would like to thank my reviews:

Yuki

Someone

Jenny Rosback

Koolanimefreek

MidnightMoon

Yami Jay

Yukiko

T.K-kun

Tabris

Hogo-chan

Lo

Kagalli

Silverfox

Sayuri-chan

Ku

Ghostninja85

Yuyuyaha33 _and finally but not least_

Bloodywolf


	3. Important Notice

A/N: Sorry for the spelling mistake and grammar I made in my last chapter. So if you think the next chapter takes too long to be published, you can thank ghostninja85, for telling me to look over my work more. No, no, no we shouldn't be mad at him/her their just trying to help and that must be the biggest one I got so far.

So I've decided that I need an editor. It has to be one of my trusty reviewers, and they have to be a good one, or they would be fired. This reviewer is accuse to earlier edition of my story and can give their advice. So if you think you can handle the pressure of such a powerful author like me. And I also should tell you I'm posting this on all the website I write to… but don't worry I give everybody a chance.

So if your interested in the job, just email me at or put it in a review.

-Thanks


	4. Birthday Bash

A/N: Sorry for the late, chapter… about the editing job. I've received lots of offers, but it's so hard to make a choice and break some ones dream,.. so screw that.

ON WITH THE SHOW!…or story

* * *

_' Oh please, oh please let him be okay'_ Sasuke was pacing the hospital floor, in the waiting room. After he found Naruto in the shower, he rushed him over to the hospital and now he was getting looked over by the medical ninja.

" Sasuke? Your teammate will be just fine, you can take him home now."

" Can I see him now?"

" Yes, but him seems a little bit moody right now."

Sasuke entered the room, and only saw the back of Naruto, facing the window.

" Are you okay?"

" Does it look like I'm okay? I've just try to commit suicide… ya I'm okay"

" What did you do it?"

" ….because, I have nothing"

" Naruto… you have me."

Naruto turned around in his bed, to face Sasuke while a little blush was forming on his face. The truth was he had some feeling for Sasuke, he was the best teammate he could have. When their team was first created, and Naruto was tied to the tree, Sasuke was the one who planned on sharing his food. And then there was the time, when Sasuke sacrufic himself, during the mission with Haku.

Still, he didn't want to get hurt again. Especially when Sasuke was the closes things he had to a friend.

" I know I'm just a rival to you Sasuke, so you can't have me dying on you"

" That's not true Naruto… I always… really thought you were a friend… maybe even more"

" More!" Naruto was staring at Sasuke now wide eyed

" I don't know how to put it, but… Naruto you make me feel something inside, I haven't felt in a lot time."

Naruto was now sitting up in bed. What Sasuke was saying was touching his heart and squeezing it to death. But with the small amount of love, and gigantic amount of hate he was… afraid.

" I… don't want to be your friend Sasuke. Y… you would only hurt me, like everyone else had" Naruto had small droplets of tears falling down his face, remembering why he tried to commit suicide in the first place.

" Trust me Naruto,… actually I have something at my house for you."

" I would love to go Sasuke, but I don't think I can move but my legs are still a little numb from the cold water." Naruto, really didn't want to go it was a just an excuse so he wouldn't have to.

" … maybe I can help" Sasuke hovered over Naruto, making both of them blush. " Sasuke … what are you…" Suddenly Naruto was lifted up and in Sasuke's arms.

" S..s.. Sasuke w.. w.. what are you doing?"

" I thought you needed a left, come on you're not heavy, I can carry you the whole way." Naruto was beat red now, and it didn't help that the sleeping pill the medical ninja gave him and he was drifting off.

_' What is he…?' Sasuke was jumping from tree branch to tree branch when he felt Naruto gripping his shirt._

" Naruto?" Unconsciously, Naruto was cuddling up to Sasuke, burying his face into his chest trying to get more warmth, while the wind was whipping past them.

_' If only I could tell him how I feel.'_

Sasuke was trying to watch where he was going, while trying to ignore the feeling Naruto was giving him.

" Okay we're here!" Sasuke set Naruto on his own two feet in front of the mansion.

" W…where?" Naruto was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and focus on where he is.

" We're at my house Naruto, now come on in."

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the door, and into the huge dark, living room.

" SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO" Naruto was shocked when he saw his entire classmate, and kids jumped out. (Lets just say, the medicine he was given, had an effect on his ninja senses)

Naruto looked at Sasuke, to see a pleasure smile on his face. " Are you happy Naruto? I thought you would like to celebrate your birthday with some close friends."

" … friends…?" Naruto didn't have enough time to take everything in, as Lee, and Hinata came over.

" Happy Birthday Naruto"

" Thanks, you guys… this really means a lot to me."

" W..w..why don't you o..o..open your presents now?" Hinata was still extremely shy around Naruto

" Okay!"

(Two hours later)

Naruto had opened all of his presents, which he loved, and was not trying to convince Sakura to play with him. She was the only person that wasn't having any fun, or participating in anything.

" Come on Sakura, everyone else is having fun. Come join us"

" I don't want to Naruto… I didn't even want to be here in the first place."

"… you didn't, then why did you come"

" Sasuke made me,"

"…oh…, well we'll play any game you want" This pecked Sakura's interested, she wanted to play this game, that would get her and Sasuke alone together.

" How about we play spin the bottle"

" …spin the what?"

" I'll explain it to everyone"

So, Sakura and Naruto gathered everyone to the living room floor where there was a bottle.

" Okay were playing spin the bottle, but it's going to be a little different."

" This is too bothersome…" Shikmoarou was leaning against the wall and didn't seem interested in the game.

" It'll be fun. Okay this is the rule, someone spins the bottle and who ever it lands on they have to kiss.

This earned a deadly glare at Sakura, from Sasuke.

" If it lands on the same gender, you have to kiss them on the lips. If it's different genders then you have to make out with them. If you don't want to make out then you have to pick up one of these little blocks, which tell you what to do. Okay everyone gets it."

Everyone nodded and gather around in a circle. There was beer everywhere, and some people were already dozy. The sitting was Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji Hinata, Kiba, Lee and Sakura

" Okay since it's Naruto's Birthday he can go first."

" uum… I want to pass, so do I get a little block thing?"

" Ya.. Just pick one from the box."

Naruto picked up a block, read it, and started to blush like crazy.

" What does it say N..N.. Naruto" Hinata didn't want to play this game, the only reason she did was because it was Naruto's birthday."

" It's says to make out with the person on your right."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who just stared back for a while. Then Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's cheek and started to kiss him.

' _Wow, this is what heaven must be like.'_

' _What to hell I'm supposed to be the one kissing Sasuke,.. Naruto!"_

' Oh my' 

After the little make out session Naruto put the block back and waited until his blush cooled down. When it, he just sipped his beer, trying to ignore the stares he was receiving.

" Okay… next time, use the closet." The little statement from Lee, got Naruto blushing again, as well as Sasuke's.

" Great now it's my turn." And the situation was forgotten, as the game resumed.

(1 hour later)

The game's been going on for some time and everyone was now leaving because it was getting late. Of course in the game, Sakura never did kiss Sasuke… she actually had to kiss Lee and wasn't too happy about it either.

" Okay, bye thanks for coming." After saying bye to everyone Naruto and Sasuke was left alone.

" Um... Sasuke?"

" Ya"

" Sorry about the kiss." Bringing up the subject caused both boys to blush.

".. it's all right… I didn't mind"

" O..O…Okay! Well I better be handing over to my house, and thanks for the party"

Before Naruto go get out the door, Sasuke was in front of him blocking it.

" First of all, I know something's bothering you, that happened at the party. And second, you really are stupid, to think I'm going to let you go back to your house. After what happened, with that little suicidal attempt you tried, I'm not ever letting you out of my site."

" What are you saying Sasuke?" Naruto was mad that Sasuke could see through his mask, and actually he **hated **the party, but it was the thought that count. Naruto was also mad that Sasuke didn't trust him to be by himself.

" What I'm saying Naruto, is your staying here for the night?"

* * *

A/N: So… what do you think? After thinking about it, I don't like the part about playing the Spin the Bottle Game. Too bad I'm too lazy to take it out… or well, still hoped you liked at and will review.

I also want to thank all my reviews, for beginning so supportive. Oh… and scratch the editor idea, as the Great Shikamaru would say… ' So troublesome'.

I'm thinking of starting a new story along with this, about Lee.

I saw the most amazing video on him, on if you're a member you should check it out and if you're not a member… it's free of charge. The video is called Hot-blooded Nindo. If your really interested and not a member of the site, I may just let you used mine. Well enough chat here's the story


	5. Afterwards

A/N: This story was edited by my editer CardCaptor27. Enjoy

* * *

" What do you mean I have to stay here with you!" Naruto was outrage that  
he was being treated like a prison who, needed supervision.  
" I don't care what you think Naruto; I'm not letting you out of this  
house." Sasuke still had a calm face on, as Naruto got in a fight stance.  
But before Naruto could start a fight, Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the  
waist and threw him over his shoulder, making his ass stick up in the air.

" Sasuke, what are you doing! I demand you to put me down, this second."  
Naruto words were going to deaf ears, and all the way up the long staircase  
he was trying to get free.  
When Sasuke couldn't take it any more, he slapped Naruto's butt lightly, to  
get him to shut up. Which it did.

" Naruto this is for your own good so don't complain." And Naruto didn't  
complain after that, he just let his blush grow more.  
As they reached the top step, Sasuke put Naruto down onto the carpeted  
floor. (A/n: not ask about the carpet, I don't even think they had it in  
those days.) Staring down on the floor, Naruto asked in a quiet voice, "So  
where do I sleep?"

" Don't act that way Naruto, this isn't a prison. Plus, it's too early to  
sleep."

" So what are we going to do now?"

Naruto avoided Sasuke's eyes and looked at the long hallway in front of  
them. There must have been at least twenty different doors. Mentally, Naruto  
made a note to find out what was behind each door.  
" Well first we're going through this door." Sasuke led Naruto across the  
dark blue carpet to a door, and swung it open.  
" Wow, it's so big!" There was a gigantic pool that was filled with clear  
water, and diving boards from different heights. For Naruto's entertainment,  
there were slides and other playful things.

"Oh, Sasuke! Can I swim in it, please?" Naruto dearly wanted to go in, and  
was giving Sasuke his best puppy dog face.

"..., after you tell me what happened at the party, to make you so  
upset?"

The cute face Naruto had on instantly vanished, and was replaced with a  
frowned.

" I didn't want a pity party!"  
" It wasn't Naruto, everyone wanted to come, especially Hinata, and Lee..."

"What about Sakura? She told me that you made her come, and she didn't want  
to."

" ...that's true, but she was the only person that didn't want to come. I  
thought that if she was there, you would be happy, because you've seem to  
have a crush on her."

Sasuke felt really uncomfortable talking about other people's feelings and extremely mad that Sakura told Naruto.

"STOP, LYING TO ME!" Naruto backed away from Sasuke; he didn't want him  
near him. He was just going feed him more and more lies, in pity of him.

"Naruto, I swear I'm not lying to you, but don't move backwards your going  
to..." As Sasuke outstretched his arm to Naruto, Naruto fell into the pool.  
As he fell backwards, it was going slow motions in Sasuke's mind, as the  
look of terror crossed his face.

Being a ninja, Naruto knows to expect the unexpected, but his clothes  
were too heavy, they were pulling him downwards.

_'He should be coming up by now, he needs to breath.'_ Thoughts were going  
quickly through Sasuke's mind. The ripples in the water came to a  
stop...the room silent, and no blond head popping out.

"OH KAMI!" Sasuke, shedding his shirt, dived into the pool after Naruto.  
Going deeper into the water, Sasuke ignored the stinging in his eyes, as he  
searched for Naruto. The pool depth, seem to go on for miles, as Sasuke went  
deeper. Then he saw it, a boy not moving with his jacket stuck to a  
handle. (A/N: In the pool, I've been in there are handles in the deep end.)  
When Naruto's jacked was detangled, Sasuke raced to the surface, knowing  
that Naruto could be dead by now.

_' Oh please don't leave me Naruto'_

When they came up to the surface, Sasuke pulled Naruto to the side, and  
laying flat down.  
_' Oh please let him forgive me'_

Sasuke bend his head to Naruto's and opened his mouth. He had to do mouth to  
mouth respiration. It was the only way to save his life... and get a kiss,  
not that the second thought mattered as much.  
_' In...Out...in...Out...'_ Sasuke was breathing into Naruto's mouth and then  
pumping his stomach, where the diagram was. He had to get the water out of  
Naruto's lung for him to breath.

_' Don't leave me...don't leave me...don't leave me...'_ Trying to reach  
Naruto in his mind, Sasuke was sending him a message.  
On the 5th go, Naruto started choking up the water.

"Oh thank Kami" Sasuke was patting Naruto's back, as he coughed up all the  
water.

"...Sasuke...?" Naruto was slightly whimpering, as if he was a little animal  
trapped.  
" Yes Naruto?"  
" Why did you save me?" That simply question held more meaning than anyone  
would now.  
" ...because baka, I love you"  
"...love...?"

A/N: Sorry, for the short update. I have a lot on my mind, plus I'm juggling  
three stories at once. Some are more...arousing then this, and their posted  
on this site, so check the out if you want.


	6. Together

A/N: Okay, I don't know if you know this already, but I don't appreciate the flames. So if you could at least tone it down a bit, I trying the best I can. And if that's not good enough for you, you don't have to read my stories, no ones forcing you to.

* * *

" …"

"…"

"**NO ONE CAN LOVE A DEMON!"** With that said Naruto ran out of the pool area and across the dark blue carpet and into a random room to sleep for the night. Once inside he flung himself onto the bed.

'_I love Sasuke… I just don't want to get hurt again.'_

Meanwhile

Sasuke hadn't move from his spot, while Naruto ran out. The one time he opened up and was rejected. This actually made him realized how bad his fan club must feel, but at the moment they could go to hell.

'_I don't know what to do'_. The thoughts that entered Sasuke's head were not pleasant and disturbed him. He felt alone and helpless like when he was a little child, and couldn't stop Itachi from killing everyone in his family.

Slowly on unsteady feet Sasuke went into his 'comfort room', that happened to be next to the one Naruto was currently in. When he entered the room he took out his guitar, which he used to calm his nerves. He took out the music he's been writing, called 'Wonderwall' and started playing.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now _

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe,  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

When he finally was done, Sasuke looked up to see Naruto standing in to doorframe.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry."

"What for Naruto, I'm the one that jumped all over you with my emotions. If you want to forget this whole ordeal and go home, I understand."

Sasuke face looked emotionless, but his words didn't come out as confident as he wanted.

"…I don't want to leave Sasuke; I-I-I'm just scared." Naruto dropped to his knees and started to cry. It was the first birthday he ever celebrated and Sasuke was trying his best, but he's never experience kindness before directed at him.

Putting down his guitar, Sasuke went over to Naruto and gentle put his hand on his shoulder.

"I would never hurt you Naruto, and I'm so sorry that you've been so alone for all these years. You know that song I sang was dedicated to you.

"It was!" Naruto eyes were slightly red but when he looked at Sasuke they shown with hope.

"Ya, if I've never met you I would still be training to death to suppress my brother. You may not realize it, but you saved me from myself."

Naruto was so estatic that he tackled Sasuke, pushing him onto his back. Naruto's head was placed under Sasuke's chin and he was hugging him like a lifeline.

"So…what now?" whispered Naruto quietly.

" Well, now I give you your first kiss dobe."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I have to work on the next chapter sooner, and get it out. Sorry for the long update and the song in the story is dedicated to Oasis and it's really called 'Wonderwall '

R&R please


End file.
